Rule Of Rose
by NappoandGao
Summary: Deja que Nuestro Dulce Amor Florezca Como Las Rosas de Esa Infernal Regla. Acto V:'Que la Guerra, comience'-:¿¡El matrimonio de Brenda y Soul se cancela?- entren y vean el por que :D
1. Prologue

Primero...**SOUL EATER NO ES MIO **OK?...para despues no tener problemas con el plageo ¬¬...SOUL EATER **CORRESPONDE A ATSUSHI OKUBO SQUARE ENIX BONES ETC...  
**

**Que más...a si... esta historia es un UA (universo alterno) osea que no sigue la trama original de la serie.**

**AVISOS:**

** sera algo asi como Romeo ii Julieta**

** Catalogado K+ o K por alguna que otra mala palabrita.Y pronto algo subidiito de tono xD  
**

**3. Disfruten ^^  
**

Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Normal 0 21 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

________________________________________________________________________________

**_Prologue~_**

Antiguamente Humanos y Armas vivían en armonía, trabajaban juntos, convivían el día a día codo a codo.

Pero un día esa armonía acabo por desaparecer cuando un Arma atacó a una humana…_mantandola._

Ambos, Humanos y Armas se sorprendieron con la noticia, los humanos decidieron separar tierras, las Armas estuvieron de acuerdo…y así separaron tierras…

_100 años después…_

-¡Espera, Soul-Chan!-gritaba una pequeña niña de no más de 6 años, con cabellera rubia atada a dos coletas, que corría detrás de un niño de unos 7 años, de cabello blanco.

-Vaya, que si eres lenta Maka- le respondió el peliblanco con agresividad, a lo que la pequeña se tropieza, causando lágrimas de dolor en ella-Maka ¿estás bien?-pregunto el chico con una nota de preocupación en la voz.

-¡M-Me Duele!-gimió la chica-Soul-Chan…no te va-vayas…-dijo la chica calmándose un poco al ver el rostro de su amigo.

-Tranquila no me iré- respondió el chico acariciando la cabeza de Maka.

-¡He! ¡Tú!, ¡el del cabello blanco!¡Que le haces a mi hija¡-Gritó una mujer de cabellos castaños-¡Aléjate de ella en este instante!-La mujer llegó al lado de Maka, su hija.-No quiero que te acerques a ella NUNCA ¿me escuchaste?

-…-Soul no dijo nada solo se quedo callado.

-además no sé que hace una Arma aquí...-dijo tomando en brazos a la pequeña

-yo… ¡yo no soy un arma!-grito el pequeño

-a si claro...ese broche con la Guadaña dice claramente que eres un arma-dijo secamente apuntando el objeto señalado

-Hm.-_rayos…maldito broche_ pensó el chico

-vamos…¡que esperas vete ya!-volvió a gritar la mujer. A lo que el pequeño empezó su marcha- Adiós Maka.-mencionó antes de salir corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.-¡Lo siento Maka!

-¡Soul-Chan!-gritó la pequeña rubia-¡Nooo!-de derramaron lágrimas ese día.

_Dime, ¿Qué pasara con nuestra promesa?...siempre juntos…_

________________________________________________________________________

**Bien este fue el prologo de mi fanfic..si les gusto hagamenlo saber...asi lo podre continuar ^^  
**

**un review no hace daño...??...Onegai!!..a si! ii que porfis los review sean en buena onda...porfa ?? u-u  
**

**_BlackBlood-Chrona Desuu!_**


	2. Acto I

_**~Le Chapter 1: ''Aquel Campo de Rosas''**_

Era un día bello, habían pasado ya 10 años desde ese incidente, y otra vez ella lo había recordado en un sueño. Ahora con 16 años, Maka, aún recordaba a aquel chico de su infancia. Aquel pequeño con hermosos ojos rubí, de sonrisa encantadora…

Pero ya no había nada que hacer, además de que había pasado ya 10 años, con interrogantes como _¿me recordara? ¿Aun me quiere como su amiga?_...Él era un _Arma._

No los dejarían estar juntos ni aunque ellos quisieran con toda su alma y corazón. A pesar de ser un Arma, a Maka le importaba mas el hecho de que si la recordaba.

Si aún…_me quiere…_

_-_¡Pero en que diablos estoy pensando!-termino por gritar la chica _que me importa si me recuerda o no, el es un Arma y yo una Humana no podemos ser siquiera amigos…_

-Maka ¿pasa algo?-Pregunto una chica de cabellos morados oscuros.- ¿estas bien?

-¡ah!...Bla-Blair…no nada...estoy bien… -respondió la joven- solo fue una pesadilla

-ha…Ok-respondió la joven sonriendo

-y… ¿mi madre?-recordó Maka

-Salió-respondió Blair-dijo que tenía mucho trabajo.

-ha…ya veo…-musito la joven _en estos momentos es cuando mas extraño a Soul-chan._

-Maka ¿estas bien?-volvió a preguntar Blair, preocupada.

-Na-Nada…no te preocupes Blair-respondió Maka sonriendo, forzadamente-Y-ya debo irme quede con Chrona de ir a recoger fresas aquí cerca.

-esta bien-respondió Blair sonriendo _te hará bien despejarte un poco Maka._

**Unos Minutos después.**

**-**ha…que delicioso estaba el desayuno-decía Maka caminando _bien ahora solo me queda pasar por Chrona._

Llegando al lugar Maka se detuvo frente a la reja de la casa de su amiga, la había conocido un tiempo después de haberse separado de Soul, Chrona la había ayudado a despejarse de todo ese dolor, solo un poco, la herida aún perduraba. Maka toco el timbre.

-Hola ¿se encontrara Chrona? – dijo Maka al ver que alguien se asomaba por la ventana.

-¡Maka!- susurró Chrona-Ho-Hola…

-Hola Chrona…creí que eras tu abuela jejeje…- rió un poco divertida Maka-bien… ¿estas lista para ir a recoger Rosas?

-¿Ro-Rosas?-preguntó alarmada la chica.-cre-creí que íbamos a bu-buscar fresas.

-Eso fue solo una mentirita blanca-dijo sacando la legua mientras caminaban-quiero hacerle un buqué de rosas a mi madre.

-y… ¿donde vamos a encontrar las rosas? que yo sepa por aquí…-se detuvo porque recordó el lugar donde crecían las rosas, además de que Maka le sonrió macabramente.-No…no, no, no, no…Ma-Maka no…no querrás ir allí…¿cierto?

-¿Que puedo hacer Chrona?, las rosas más hermosas solo crecen allí…-dijo Maka hablando dramáticamente- allí…la frontera de La Regla De La Rosa. La frontera con las Armas.

-Y…y ¿si nos ven?-volvió a preguntar alarmada Chrona.-Po-¡podríamos morir!

-No te preocupes tengo todo calculado…Kid nos acompañara y vera si se acerca alguien…Black Star también viene-sonrió nuevamente Maka.

-E-Esta bien…-se rindió Chrona.

Siguieron caminando hasta ver dos siluetas: Death the Kid y Black Star.

-¡Oi!-saludo Black Star

-Hola chicas-saludo y sonrió Kid, causando un sonrojo en Chrona.

-Hola-saludaron ambas a coro.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Black Star- No puedo esperar la hora de partirle la cara a alguna de esas armas… ¡Conocerán mi nombre, el nombre de gran…!-pero Kid interrumpió.

-idiota ruidoso de ti-concluyó Kid, haciendo que las chicas se rieran, y enfadando a Black Star-además la idea es que no nos vean.

-Já…-soltó Black Star

El lugar estaba un poco lejos pero no era para cansarse mucho, hace tiempo cuando ocurrió la tragedia del asesinato de una joven humana a manos de un Arma, se decidió separar tierras, en el lugar de la frontera crecían (y aún crecen) hermosas rosas de todos los colores que puedan imaginar : Rosas, Rojas, Azules, Amarillas, Violetas. Colores que por muy imposible que fueran crecían allí, y solo allí, por alguna extraña razón. Por esta razón de que crecieran tan bellas rosas en aquel lugar donde se situaría la frontera la ley de separación fue llamada _**La Regla de la Rosa**_, que decía: _Aquel Humano o Arma que ose traspasar al territorio contrario no será perdonado, y si su camino termina en muerte no será sepultado, todo esto por haber traicionado la Ley._

Llegado al sitio a donde debían llegar, se prepararon en sus posiciones. Kid y Black Star se encargarían de vigilar por si alguna arma se asomaba o venia al punto en el que ellos se encontraban. Mientras Maka y Chrona se encargaban de recoger rosas.

-Po-por cierto Maka…tu que co-conoces más a Kid-kun…Sa-sabes si le ¿gu-gusta a-alguna chica?-se decidió a preguntar de una vez Chrona, aunque no lo admitiera a ella le atraía un poco Kid, pero como es tan tímida casi nunca le hablaba. No obtuvo respuesta-¿Ma-Maka?-Chrona se giro para ver si se encontraba Maka, pero la aludida no estaba. ¿_Donde se fue?_

Maka había seguido su instinto, buscando rosas se encontró con un sendero, y como la curiosidad la supero empezó a seguirlo. Era un camino un tanto hermoso lleno de Rosas Rojas. La nostalgia la invadió, por esos lugares así, rurales y hermosos, pasó su infancia con Soul, estos hermosos pero deprimentes recuerdos hicieron que una lágrima traicionera cayera por su rostro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por que me acuerdo de él? –susurró Maka.

Sin darse cuenta llego hasta algo pequeño un lago. _Es…es hermoso._

La chica recorrió aquel lago con sus hermosos ojos verdes, cada una de las plantas marinas que salían de él, cada detalle en las rocas cerca de él. Pero de pronto sus hermosos orbes se detuvieron en una silueta, un joven…que por mucho que negara que no conocía se le hacia familiar. _Un Ángel_…pensó la chica. Empezó a recorrer al chico con la mirada…Estaba de espaldas con las mitad del cuerpo en el lago. Tenia el cabello blanco…_Esperen ¡Blanco!_

-¡Soul!-gritó sin querer Maka, la espera había sido tan larga. Quizás ella no había querido gritar pero en su subconsciente si quería…si quería gritar ese _nombre, __**su **__nombre…__**El nombre de Soul. **_En tanto el joven se dio vuelta, un poco asustado, pero en la mayoría sorprendido. ¿Cómo esa chica sabia su nombre?...Quería una respuesta y la obtendría.

Fin


	3. Acto II

_****_

_**Oh~! Aqui esta! ^^ el cap 2 de Rule of Rose!...es lo que esperaban no? xD..espero que sea de su agrado!**_

**_y muuuuuuchisimas gracias a las hermosas personitas que me enviaron reviews ii no se preocupen tooodo me ayudan a continuar los consejitos que medieron lso tome muyyy bien espero que se noten...u.u...y si no Gomene~~! Lo otro espero que haya quedado largo...para que lo disfruten más..como algunas hermosas personitas me lo pidieron mas largo..espero que haya quedado asi ^^Pero si no...MALDIGO AL WORD!!...lo siento momentos de Locura ^_**

**_Bueno no les entretengo mas asi que ... PASEMOS A LA HISTORIA~~!_**

**_~~*Soul Eater no es mio corresponde a Atsushi ookubo-sensei Bones Square Enix ETC...*~~_**

Si fuera mio..seria Shojo...u.u...PERO NO PERDERIA LOS LITROS Y LITROS DE SANGRE! xD

_______________________________________________________________

_**~Le Chapter 2: ''Mi Ángel de las Preguntas''**_

-¿Quién diablos eres?-pregunto con agresividad el joven, dándose la vuelta para ver a la lejanía a Maka, quien lo observaba con sorpresa. La mirada del adolescente cambio en su totalidad cuando la vio a aquella chica…_Me es fa-familiar…pero no sé porque…-_¡Vamos responde!

-ah…yo...emm…lo, lo siento-susurró Maka

-¿¡Que!?

-¡Que lo siento!

-Por el amor de…-el chico empezó a salir lentamente, provocando un sonrojo por parte de Maka.

-¡E-Espera!-Maka estaba asustada, el chico estaba saliendo del agua, seguramente sin nada en su parte baja. Para la sorpresa de Maka el joven usaba boxers…un alivio. Se dirigió a donde se encontraba Maka. Acorralándola contra un árbol.

-Ahora si…Responde ¿Qué haces aquí y como sabes mi nombre?-El joven miraba con intensidad a los ojos a Maka, esta parecía asustada por la cercanía del chico con ella, pero aún así tenia más vergüenza y un gran sonrojo por las condiciones en las que se encontraba él.

-hm-Maka no sabia que decir…pero esperen…el de alguna manera confirmo que su nombre era Soul.

-Y…Vas a responder o no…-Soul espero unos momentos, al no ver la respuesta de la chica, bajo la cabeza.

-Tu…Tu Nombre es Soul ¿cierto?-Reaccionó la chica, Soul elevo su cabeza hasta quedar cara a cara.

-Si…pero yo pregunte primero…Responde-dicho esto Soul tomó las muñecas de Maka y las elevo por sobre su cabeza. Hecho esto el brazo libre de Soul se trasformó en la filosa hoja de una guadaña, para luego acercarla lenta y peligrosamente al pecho de Maka. Esta al ver la reacción del joven intento zafarse, al ver esto Soul subió su brazo al cuello de la chica, desde ese momento Maka dejo de insistir, se quedo quieta, petrificada. Soul vio el miedo en los ojos de la rubia, sonrió internamente ante ello, nuevamente bajo su brazo al busto de la joven y empezó a tajar lentamente el vestido.

-¿¡Que crees que haces, idiota!?-Reaccionó Maka gritando, Soul se sorprendió por el grito de la joven, esto provocó que soltara las muñecas de la chica. **Error.** Al verse liberada Maka sacó un libro de quien sabe donde y golpeó a Soul en toda la cara, haciendo que cayera de bruces al piso.

-Auuuch… ¿¡Sabes cuanto duele eso Maka!?-respondió el chico agresivamente, bueno como siempre.

-¿Qué?- reaccionó Maka.- ¿Co-como me llamaste?

-ha…lo siento…es…es solo que me recordaste a alguien.-respondió sobándose la cabeza, se levantó para incorporarse nuevamente.- y me va a responder o no…

-Acertaste…Mi nombre es Maka.-sonrió la joven.

-¿Ma-Maka…?-Respondió incrédulo Soul, ¿Maka su pequeña amiga de la infancia?, aquella niña que lloraba cada vez que se caía, que pasaba leyendo libros infantiles. Soul bajo lentamente su mirada al busto de chica, ¡Vaya!, realmente Maka ya no era tan ''pequeña''.

-¿Qué tanto miras Soul?-respondió con una venita en la frente Maka.

-Ah...Nada…-se disculpó Soul.

-Veo que sigues siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre-suspiro divertida Maka.

-Veo que aún sigues leyendo… ¿Aún lees esos cuentos con dibujitos?-lanzó Soul con una pequeña risita, que hizo que Maka se sonrojara y le quedara mirando- ¿Qué?... ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No- respondió Maka volteando su cabeza con tono de enojo- Además, ya no leo cuentos de niños, leo novelas y textos informativos.

-Ratita de biblioteca…-susurró Soul.

-¿Dijiste algo?-respondió Maka mostrando su libro.

-Na-Nada…hejejeje…-se disculpó nuevamente Soul-¿y como ha estado tu vida?

-Bien…no me quejo…_Pero te he extrañado muchísimo_…-esto último Maka lo dijo en un susurro, que aunque fue oído por el peliblanco, este hizo como si nunca lo hubiera oído. Eso si sonrió internamente al saberlo.

-Yo tampoco…-mencionó el peliblanco.

Esos momentos pasaron lentamente, cada segundo parecía una eternidad…A pesar de no decirse nada…Ese silencio lo decía todo. Cada uno se sentía feliz internamente por estar con aquella persona que les robaba los sueños.

-Amm… ¿Soul?-Maka rompió aquel silencio.

-¿Si?- musitó el joven, teniendo cerrados sus hermosos ojos rubí-¿pasa algo Maka?-dijo abriendo sus ojos.

-M-Me siento incomoda…-susurró la chica.

-¿Por qué?-reaccionó un poco alarmado el chico-¿Dije algo malo?-Pero el chico recordó que pasaron minutos en silencio, así que no pudo ser eso.

-E-Es que…-Maka pausó nuevamente, haciendo que la preocupación del joven aumentara.

-¿Es que qué?- La preocupación de Soul paso a ser agonía-Vamos Maka…Sabes que puedes decírmelo.-le sonrió.

-Soul…-Maka se acerco al chico lentamente, haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso y se sonrojara. Maka se acercaba a sus labios pero de repente su rostro cambio de curso y se dirigió al oído de Soul, para susurrarle-…Sigues estando en ropa interior.

-… ¿QUEEE?-Soul se sobresalto y se sonrojo a más no poder- ¡Lo siento Maka!

-Ajajajajajaja~-se reía Maka, esa diversión, aquellos sonrojos…aquella felicidad…Aunque no quisieran aceptarlo acabaría tarde o temprano.

_**¡Maka! ¡Maka! ¿¡Dónde estas!?**_

-¿Chrona…?-susurró Maka.

-¿Chrona?... ¿Es una amiga tuya?-dijo Soul ya ''bien vestido''.

-Si… ¡Ha!…Rayos Soul…Me debo ir ya-dijo Maka recordando a sus amigos y si la veían con un Arma…No quería pensar en todos los problemas que tendrían.-Lo siento.-finalizó con tristeza Maka, su reencuentro con Soul, el tiempo ya había acabado.

-Ha…No tienes de que disculparte…-dicho esto Soul se acerco a donde estaba Maka y le entrego una Rosa Roja- Tontita…Toma es una de tus favoritas, ¿No?

-Gracias Soul…-dicho esto Maka se sonrojó, se levanto y empezó a correr-¡Aquí mismo mañana Soul!

-¡Si!- respondió el joven.-Por supuesto Maka.-susurró para sí el chico.

Maka llegó al lado de sus amigos…Sonriendo.

-Vaya…Oye planita ¿sucedió algo interesante como para tener esa cara de felicidad?- hablo Black Star al observar la cara de felicidad de la rubia.

-Si Maka ¿Sucedió algo?-siguió Kid.

-jeje…-rió Maka. Ignorando por completo lo de **''planita''-**Es un secreto. Dicho esto colocó la rosa a un lado de su cara. Sonriendo. _Como quieren que no esté feliz… ¡Si He vuelto a ver a Soul!_

-¿Qué?... ¿porque?- berrincho Black Star.

-jeje-volvió a reír Maka y avanzó unos paso delante de sus compañeros- ¡Vamos no se queden atrás!

-ha… ¡Si!-sonrió Chrona empezando a correr tras Maka.

Después el par de chicos restantes también corrieron.

-¡Oh~! ¡Bienvenida Maka!-exclamó Blair al verla entrar a la casa. Oh~ ¿Hay alguna razón para esa carita de felicidad?

-Jeje…Seguramente no me creerías Blair-sonrió Maka, luego posó la rosa en un pequeño jarrón con agua.

-Dime Maka ¡Quien te regalo esa rosa~!-sonrió Blair desde atrás de Maka.

-Es un Secreto.

**Le Fin.**


	4. Acto III

**Hi Hi~~! Bien me demore un poco...¡Pero aqui esta el cap 3 o 4 como uds. quieran llamarle ^^...haiiiii creo q este SÍ me quedo mas largo *o*...buenno ARIGATOUU~~! a todas uds liiindas personitas ^^ LAS AMOOO! UDS ME INSITAN A CONTINUAR ^^**

**AVISO!!!!: ****ME VOI DE VACACIONES EL 31 DE ENERO A SIQUE DEJARE SUBIDOS EL CAP 3 ,4 Y QUIZAS EL 5, VOLVERE EL 11 DE FEBRERO. continuare mis fics en la playa...**

**así por que tengo mas ideas....(inner: siii algunosa perver)...Ca-Callate ¬¬***

**Bien disfruten el cap tres o cuatro xDDDD...**

**Emm...asi...me quedo un poco infantil en algunas partes espero que no los incomode u-u**

**Bye~~ LOS AMO A TOOODOOS~~!**

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**~Le Chapter 3: ''Soñemos que Ambos…''**_

Un nuevo día…La joven Maka aún dormía placidamente en su cama, sin saber nada del mundo. Solo ella, su sueño y _Soul._

_Estoy tan feliz de haberte encontrado de nuevo, de poder sentir tu risa, de ver tus hermosos ojos rubí mirándome fijamente, de sentir tu cuerpo, tus manos, tus labios, de poder…_

-¡Haaa!- grito la chica. Colocándose una mano el su boca, sonrojada totalmente, ¿Qué era lo que había soñado?..Ella y Soul… ¡En **ESE **estado! _Vamos, Soul y yo somos solo amigos…Nada más._-suspiró pesadamente. Miro la hora _Blair ya se fue al cabaret…Otra vez sola…_-volvió a suspirar pero esta vez fue más triste que pesado.

Pero recordó lo sucedido el día de ayer. Volvió a ver a Soul he inclusive se verían de nuevo hoy mismo. Sonrió al recordar ese momento, luego observo la rosa con detenimiento, ese hermoso color carmesí, que le recordaban los ojos de _él. _Cada vez que miraba aquella rosa sentía que los ojos de Soul la observaban. Se sonrojó al pensar eso, sacudió su cabeza…

Recordó que Kid y su padre tendrían algo así como _Un momento Paternal_, Black Star se iría a las montañas a entrenar y no volvería hasta la noche, Chrona saldría fuera del pueblo y también no regresaría hasta bien entrada la noche.

Maka se dirigió pesadamente hasta la cocina, abrió la nevera para sacar la leche y los huevos que haría, cuando la cerro una notita cayó lentamente. La recogió. Pero se quedo petrificada al leer lo que decía:

''_**Maka, cariño. Siento mucho no poder pasar este fin de semana contigo. La empresa me dio un gran trabajo en otra ciudad, y me quedare estancada en ese lugar como por una semana, Blair se encargara de la casa. Aunque yo sé que eres fuerte e independiente. Por favor perdóname.**_

_**ATTE: Tu Mama''**_

-¿Por qué?...-La chica cayó de rodillas empezando a sollozar._ Quiero mucho a mi madre pero esta no es la primera vez que me hace esto.-_No…Quiero…Estar…Sola.-dijo entrecortadamente la joven.

Pero de repente sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban en uno de los más tiernos y cariñosos abrazos que ella jamás pudo haber sentido.

-Tú no estás sola…-le susurró una voz masculina al oído, una voz que ella reconocía muy bien.

-So-Soul-musitó Maka-¿Qué…Que haces aquí?

-Bien digamos que…-Fue cortado por una puerta que salió volando detrás de ellos.

-**¡MAKA!**-gritó un hombre adulto de cabellos rojizos, que lloraba de alegría.- **¡TE EXTRAÑE TANTO!-**Pero de repente se escucho un disco parar.- **¡PERO QUE HACES ABRAZANDO A MI HIJA, PEQUEÑAJO EVANS!**

-Oye si te deje venir para acá, por lo menos espero un poco de respeto por tú parte- Espetó Soul, dejando de abrazar a Maka, levantándose, para luego estirarle una mano a la chica.-Vamos…Arriba.

-S-si…-terminó de decir Maka, secándose las lágrimas.- Gracias por venir Soul…-sonrió pero luego esa sonrisa se desvaneció- ¿Y que haces aquí, Papa?-dijo fría y seriamente la joven.

-Vine a verte Maka…Soul me contó que se encontraron y me habló de cómo estabas y todo eso…y quise venir a verte.

-Gracias…Pero no…Estoy perfectamente bien.- Respondió Maka haciendo pucheros.

-Eso lo note cuando entre- respondió tajante la Death Scythe. Maka solo le miro con sorpresa su Papa le había ganado.

-E-Eso no te incumbe…-se volteó Maka-…sé que pudiste pasar porque al ser una Death Scythe eres un embajador de las Armas, pero ¿como dejaron pasar a Soul?

-Cre-Cree me que no quieres saber Maka-dijo Soul sonrojado, torciendo su sonrisa, y mirando hacia un lado distinto del rostro de Maka.

-¿He?-musitó Maka-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ha, vamos Soul…No creo que sea tan malo-habló Spirit, el padre de Maka, aguantando la risa-…además te veías A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E.

-¡Ha!...¡Cállate!- grito Soul

-Soul, ¿De que esta hablando Papa?- preguntó Maka confundida.

-Pa-Para pasar tu-tuve que…-pausó-…tuve que… ¡DISFRAZARME DE MUJER!... ¡Ya lo dije!

-De… ¿Chica?- habló Maka incrédula-Jajajaja~

-¡Oye no te rías!...-dicho esto Soul se sentó en el sofá cercano a ellos.-Fue…vergonzoso…-movió su mano hacia su frente.

-Lo…Lo siento…es, es que…-Maka paro lentamente de reírse.-No te imagino como…Chica…

-Hm-fue lo único que pudo mencionar Soul, sonrojado a full, dándole la espalda a Maka.

-Aww…Pero no te enojes...-dijo la chica, acariciando la cabeza de Soul, tal como él lo hacia cuando eran pequeños.

-…Ya, ya…Mucho manoseo- reaccionó Soul-…Además ya que estoy aquí… ¿Salimos a algún lado?

-Ha no…Yo estoy aquí y no dejare que mi Maka salga contigo Evans…-repuso la Death Scythe- además si alguien del pueblo te ve…Estas muerto.

-…Maka…Vayamos allí- dijo Soul

-E-Esta bien- Maka le sonrió, dándole a entender que atrapo la sugerencia.

-¿De que están hablando ustedes?- se metió entremedio Spirit.-Ha…Esta bien…Lo siento Maka pero ya debo irme…Nos vemos otro día- se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo- Evans-habló, se dio vuelta y…-Tengo mis ojos en ti- con ese gesto se retiró.

-Tu padre es…raro-le susurró a la chica Soul.

-Esa es una de las razones por la que no lo quiero cerca…

-Wow…cuanto odio…-se burlo Soul- bueno, ¿vamos?

-Si- respondió Maka.

Al lugar al que se dirigían era el mismo en el que se habían reencontrado el día anterior, aquel hermoso lago…

Llegado al lugar Maka se quedo nuevamente embobada con la belleza que desprendía aquel lago.

-Sabes Soul…No deja de sorprenderme la belleza de este lago- musitó Maka, al darse vuelto notó que Soul se estaba desvistiendo-¿¡Q-Q-Q-Que diablos haces!?

-Voy a darme un pequeño baño-dijo con toda naturalidad el joven.

-¿¡Q-Que acaso no te da vergüenza!?- dijo la chica sonrojada a full- ¡Estoy yo aquí!

-¿…y que?...no te considero una chica después de todo-señaló Soul, haciendo que le llegara una enciclopedia de 1.800 páginas en toda la cara.

-Imbécil- musitó Maka. Pero de repente se sintió elevada por los aires, era Soul quien la tomo en brazos-Soul… ¿Qué haces?

-Llevarte al lago para que te des un baño conmigo- la dejo detrás de unos arbustos.-ya…desvístete.

_Unos segundos después…_

-¿¡Sabes lo mal que suena esa oración!?- Del bosque en el que se encontraba el lago, salieron volando muchas aves.

-Jajajajaja~- se reía Soul a más no poder.-No…Pero ya…Es enserio desvístete…Queda con tu ropa interior o algo…-Maka hizo pucheros- A menos…-Soul se acerco y tomo del mentón a una asustada Maka- ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo sin prenda alguna?

-…-Maka se sonrojó a más no poder y envió a Soul al lago con la enciclopedia de 1800 páginas.- Imbécil.

Pasados unos minutos Maka sale de los arbustos con su corsé y sus bragas largas.

-Ya- musitó con enfado.

-Bien- Soul sonrió y cogió de la mano a Maka y ambos se encaminaron en el agua.

Nadaron un buen rato, riéndose y salpicándose agua. Felicidad infantil e inocente, que ellos amaban.

En algún momento de torpeza Maka resbaló, al tratar de salir del agua, pero los brazos firmes de Soul la sujetaron, haciendo que sus labios quedaran muy cerca, tanto que podían sentir sus respiraciones. Se acercaron más y más…Pero…

-¡Ha!- grito Maka- ¡Mira que es tarde!- a pesar de ser una técnica para parar ese momento, lo de que era tarde era verdad, en el lago se podía ver el reflejo de la Luna.

-Nos vamos- habló Soul.

Llegaron a la casa de Maka, sin ningún inconveniente, era de noche prácticamente nadie vagaba a excepción de los ebrios.

Maka abrió la puerta- Vaya Blair aún no llega- susurró.

-¿Blair?-preguntó Soul.

-Ha…Es nuestra…Cuidadora…Si es que puede llamársele así...Trabaja en el Cabaret- explicó Maka.

-Haaa- musitó Soul- bueno ya debo irme…-se dirigió a la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo- ¿Qué…?- era su amiga Maka, mirándole con tristeza, y sujetando con fuerza la chaqueta del joven de ojos rubí.- Maka sabes que no puedo quedarme…

-Si puedes…-reafirmó la chica, apretando más fuerte la chaqueta.

-Pero tu madre…

-Ella no esta- confirmó la chica- ¿Por favor…?

-Esta bien- suspiro el chico y luego sonrió- Pero primero…Comamos algo…Tengo hambre.

-Ok-sonrió la chica y se dirigió a la cocina.

Comieron pasta, la disfrutaron, Maka limpiaba a Soul cuando este se ensuciaba la cara, era una situación realmente tierna.

Pero llegó la hora de dormir…

-No tengo más habitaciones así que dormirás conmigo.- mencionó Maka.-Pero conste que en el piso.-finalizó.

-Ok-respondió Soul.

Y así lo hicieron, Soul con unas frazadas durmió en el piso, al lado de la cama de Maka. Se durmió al instante. Maka se quedó despierta observando al chico. _Ayúdame a olvidar el miedo de quedarme sola._

_**Más Tarde…**_** 3:55 AM.**

_De nuevo…Otra vez soñé con ese maldito Diablillo, que me hace dudar, y gracias a él siempre pierdo lo que quiero…__**Locura**__…Tengo miedo….pero ¿miedo yo?...No, no puede ser…Aún así…-_se dirigió a la cama de Maka y se recostó a un lado de la joven rubia.- _Tú…Tú me haces olvidar el miedo.-_Maka…solo sonrió.

_**Soñemos que**_**…**_**Ambos olvidamos el Miedo, el Miedo a estar solos, pero no el Miedo de Perdernos el uno al Otro.**_


	5. Acto IV

**Ok~!..aqui esta!..me demore muchooo pero perdonnn T0T...Bueno...emm..Aclaraciones...Alguien de uds. mis hermosas personitas me pregunto si apareceria Ragnarok...pues :E....lean ii sorprendase ^^**

**Emm...Asi!...creo que este podria ser el ultimo chap. que subire...pero quien sabe quizas suba asta el 5 ^^, Eso espero.. .-. ...Bueno...Disfruten esto...espro sus hermosooo reviews!**

**Un saludo a:**

**Kuchiki_rukia_ichi:Que ha estado conmigo desde el inicio *o*..muuuchas gracias  
Sweetgirl94: tu tambien has estado con el fic desde el inicio ^^ arigatouu  
Aiko_Iwakura: uuuuuuuun graan abrazooo muchas gracias por tus consejitooos *o*  
YOOOOOOOOO...: XD...tambien gracias ^^  
Ichi-Ichi: graciaaaaaas ^^  
maka-chan96: graacias *o*  
xxtinkixx: graaaaciaaas, tus reviews me suben el animo *o* ^^  
Gaahina-4e: gracias ^w^  
Alquimista Paula elric: tambien graaacias ^^  
Soulevans-Fan: graaaacias ^^  
MoonShade-Wolf: tu me halagas *o*...Gracias  
Alex Darklight: gracias ^^  
Naruto y soul eater fan: gracias ^^**

**Creo que estan todos :D...gracias!!!!!!!!!! en fin uds. me hacen continuar ^^ ...LOS AMOOO! ^^ hacia tiempo que queria poner los agradecimientos....haa....los amooo (nuevamente)...**

**Espero que disfruten esta cap. va dedicaado a tooodos uds. ^^**

**Bye - Bye**

****

**_~~*Soul Eater no es mio corresponde a Atsushi ookubo-sensei Bones Square Enix ETC...*~~_**

Si fuera mio..seria Shojo...u.u...PERO NO PERDERIA LOS LITROS Y LITROS DE SANGRE! xD

_**__________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**~Le Chapter 4: ''**__**Los Celos son terribles**__**''**_

Abrió lentamente sus hermosos orbes rubí, se encontraba en una habitación, llena de libros desparramados y ordenados…Pero aún así era _un desorden._

Ladeo su cabeza para ubicarse bien donde estaba, en lugar alto, una cama, abrazado a algo, y ese algo no era una almohada, era _Maka._

Para cuando el chico reaccionó notó que su mano estaba en un sector…Que no debería estar.

Allí debajo de las sabanas, en la entrepierna de la chica…Yacía una traviesa mano, correspondiente a Soul.

El peliblanco tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no derramar sangre de nariz. Su mano…entre las piernas de…

-Buenos días…-susurró una suave voz a un lado de Soul.

-¡Ma-Maka!- grito el peliblanco, a lo que las manos de Maka le cubrieron violenta, pero de alguna manera suavemente, su boca. Impidiéndole hablar.

-Shhh!...Blair ya debe de haber despertado, si haces mucho ruido harás que venga y te vea- dicho esto Maka bajó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que ella y Soul estaban en la misma cama- Soul…- musitó la chica.

-Ma-Maka no es lo que parece…-intento arreglar Soul pero antes de que pudiera continuar la misma enciclopedia de 1.800 páginas le llegó en toda la cara.

**-¡PERVERTIDO!**

Alguien entra desesperadamente a la habitación.

-¡Maka!, ¡¿pasa algo?!...-Blair miro la escena-¿He?- Maka con su pijama, un vestido estilo babydoll, corto, pero no tanto. Estaba prácticamente encima de Soul tomándolo del cuello de su camisa. Ambos igualmente sonrojados y sorprendidos.-Perdón si interrumpí…-iba saliendo pero algo la detuvo-…Espera…yo a TI- Apuntando a Soul- Te conozco… ¡Eres el hijo del señor Evans!- grito entusiasmada la chica saltando y arrebatándole Soul a Maka para abrazarlo contra sus pechos.- ¡Mira cuanto has crecido!

La nariz de Soul libero litros y litros de sangre, por el contacto de su cara y el cuerpo de Blair, muy voluptuoso por demás. Maka solo miraba la escena con celos y enfado.

-Pero…-se detuvo la joven-… ¿Tú no eres un Arma?

-Blair…por favor no le digas a nadie-rogó Maka- E-es que, él es mi mejor amigo desde la infancia y como nos separaron…Me he sentido…Sola todos estos años.

Blair miro con dulzura a la pequeña Maka, y la abrazó.

-Está bien…No le diré a nadie…Pero- dejo de abrazar a la menor, y se dirigió a su oído- prométanme que se van a cuidar- dijo cerrando un ojo.

-¡Bla-Blair!- berrinchó Maka- Solo somos amigos.

-Todos dicen lo mismo al principio- pausó- y no todos duermen en la misma cama.-salió corriendo de la habitación con una pequeña carcajada.- _Bye-Bye, _me voy al cabaret, cuídense-grito sonriendo.

-Tu igual-dijo la pareja al unísono.

-¿Y?... ¿que hacemos ahora?- preguntó Maka.

-Desayunar-mencionó Soul, babeando.

-Tu siempre pensando en comer…jeje…-se rió la joven.

El desayuno no tuvo nada en especial, referente a la comida, ya que Soul hacia una que otra broma referente al cuerpo de Maka en comparación al de Blair, que solo era unos 2 años mayor. Esto provoco una pelea entre ambos. Pero que se arreglo rápidamente.

Tal como antes.

-¿Que tal si vamos al terreno de las Armas?- mencionó Soul de improvisto, provocando una reacción de alarma por parte de Maka.

-¡E-Estás loco!, yo **no** **puedo **entrar allí- explicó Maka.

-Yo me quede aquí…Regrésame el favor ¿No?

-…Y si dijera que sí… ¿Como podría pasar la frontera?, ¡Ha!, ¡ya sé!…Muerta-finalizó la joven con sarcasmo en su voz.

-No te pongas así…Sabias que mi familia es una de las más poderosas en el territorio de las Armas…-empezó a hablar Soul-…Tenemos el permiso de contratar humanos para que sean nuestros sirvientes.- Terminó sonriendo con suficiencia y orgullo como si de premios y trofeos se tratara.

-Malvado…-musitó Maka.

-Pero tranquila, los tratamos bien…-finalizó. Aunque fue algo así como un comentario no muy convincente.

Al final, Maka aceptó la propuesta, Soul le dio indicaciones como: _No hables a menos que te lo pidan, siempre a mi lado, y la más importante: Has todo lo que yo te diga._

-Ya…Estoy lista- susurró la chica saliendo de su habitación. Traía puesta una falda rosa pastel (rosa claro) larga por encima de los tobillos, unas botas blancas, una blusa con un broche en el centro del pecho, de cuello alto.

Soul sonrió y dijo- Perfecta. Tu brazo por favor…

Maka sonrió y tomo el brazo de Soul.-Si…

Traspasando el campo de La Regla de la Rosa, llegarían directamente al territorio de las Armas. A pesar de todo el apoyo que Soul le brindaba a Maka, esta se sentía nerviosa, obviamente por que si algo salía mal, no solo ella, Soul también estarían en problemas.

Llegados a la entrada del Territorio de las Armas, Maka miraba con asombro la reja de entrada, era de oro con bordes retocados y pulidos, en forma de enredadera con rosas, daba la impresión de que habían bañado las rosas en oro.

-Es…Hermoso…-susurró Maka.

-Ha…Eso ya lo sabía…-dijo Soul con autosuficiencia- Sé que soy hermoso.

-Tú no tontito, la reja…- respondió Maka mirándolo de reojo.

-Ha…También es bonita.

Aquella hermosa reja, o más bien aquel Portón, se abrió lentamente causando un sobresalto en Maka, quien a su vez se aferro más al brazo de su amigo. Este solo le miró divertido, por alguna razón la Maka asustada le agradaba.

Caminando hacia la casa de Soul, toda la gente lo saludaba, como si de un héroe se tratara. Pero en cuanto veían con quien venia sus caras cambiaban a desaprobación.

Al llegar a hogar de Soul, dejo de serlo, la expresión: _Hogar dulce hogar, _valía en la casa, no, la Mansión Evans.

-Bienvenido Sito. Evans- saludo con una reverencia, una joven de cabellos negros atados a una colita alta.-Bienvenida…-trató de saludar la joven haciéndole saber a Maka que necesitaba su nombre.

-Ha…Maka, Maka Albarn- saludo la chica sonriendo. La otra joven solo sonrió- y… ¿Tú?

-Yo soy Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, un gusto- volvió a sonreír, haciendo una reverencia a Maka. _Vaya…Ella no tiene nada en contra de los Humanos._ Pensó Maka.

-Tsubaki, Maka comenzara trabajara aquí unos días, ¿La puedes acoger en tu habitación?- dijo Soul.

-Claro, será un placer, espero que nos llevemos bien.

-Yo igual…

Dicho esto Tsubaki volvió a hacer una reverencia, para luego retirarse.

-Es…Agradable.-mencionó Maka, caminando por los pasillos de la mansión en conjunto con Soul.

-Si…así que no te preocupes…-sonrió. Maka solo le miró con sorpresa…_ ¿A caso Soul sabe lo encantadora que es su sonrisa?_

-Sito. Soul- una voz masculina saludo esta vez- Sus padres lo esperan, acaba de llegar Lady Brenda.

-Aww…Esta bien…-suspiró.- Maka, ¿te importaría quedarte sola unos momentos?

-No esta bien- le sonrió la chica- estaré en el patio.

-Ok-le devolvió la sonrisa- Ragnarok, acompáñame.

-Si señor- el chico vestía de negro, como un autentico mayordomo. Tenía los ojos color plata, y el cabello negro, era alto, sobrepasaba a Soul como por 10 cm. _Se parece a Kid._ Pensó Maka. Luego se encogió de hombros, y se encamino al patio.

-Emm… ¿Dónde era que estaba el patio?- musitó Maka, se había perdido.- Rayos…- Para cuando se dio cuenta llego a la parte trasera de la casa- ¿Quien será Lady Brenda?- dicho esto se giro para ver por una ventana. ¡**Sorpresa! **Soul se encontraba en esa habitación junto con su padre y madre, pero además de ellos había una chica. De cabellos castaños y ondulados, que caían en cascada por su espalda, usaba un vestido amarillo, largo que pasaba sus pies. Sus ojos azules. Se tapaba la boca y la nariz con un abanico. Era hermosa. Pero para Maka dejo de serlo cuando vio la siguiente escena: Soul, ¡Besando la mano de la chica! Y además ¡Sonriéndole!

_**Los celos son terrible**_**s.**

Maka quedo atónita ante eso. No lo podía creer, ¡Esa sonrisa era suya! ¡Esos labios eran suyos! ¡Y Soul entero era suyo!

Esperen, ¿Qué acababa de pensar?

_Estoy pensando en Soul como si fuera mi marido._- se dijo a si misma la chica con un enorme sonrojo.- Tal vez…_Si me gustas, Soul- _La voz de la chica se fue apagando poco a poco, hasta terminar en susurros.

-Señorita Albarn… ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- una dulce y calmada voz le hablo a la joven. Que estaba sentada en el suelo con sus rodillas hacia su pecho, ella abrazándolas. La joven Albarn levanto su cabeza para ver quien le había hablado- Tsu-Tsubaki-san…

La joven le sonrió- Oh…Por favor, no me llames de ''San'', solo dime Tsubaki.

-Está bien-Maka le devolvió la sonrisa y se levanto.

-¿Por qué estaba aquí Señorita?

-…Tsubaki… ¿Conoces a Lady Brenda?

-Si- dijo la chica confundida- ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-¿Qué es…Ella de Soul?- de decidió a preguntar, _había barajado las posibilidades de que fuera la prima o algún familiar. _Pensó la joven.

Tsubaki bajo la cabeza- ¿Te lo cuento en mi habitación?

-Está bien-suspiro la chica.

En el camino Tsubaki trato de apaciguar a Maka, esta por su lado contenía su agonía, quería saber que era Emily de Soul, y quería saberlo ahora mismo.

-Ya estamos aquí-habló sonriendo Tsubaki.- bien…Te lo diré. Pero Maka-chan…Necesito que me respondas algo primero, y por favor siéntate.- dijo la chica apuntándole la cama. La joven Albarn obedeció y se sentó.- Adelante…- susurro la chica dándole a entender a Tsubaki que lanzara la pregunta ya. Tsubaki acerco una silla y se sentó en ella.

-Ok…Maka-chan, ¿A ti te gusta Soul-san, verdad?

-…-Maka no reacciono, solo sintió que sonrojaba cada vez más, y sus manos sudaban más de lo normal.- Es… ¿Soy muy obvia?

- Solo un poco-sonrió-No te preocupes no le diré a nadie…

-Gracias…-la chica suspiró aliviada- pero…Es el turno de mi pregunta…

-Claro-la chica pausó un momento- Lady Brenda…Es…La prometida de Soul.

_La prometida de Soul._

_La prometida de Soul._

_La prometida de Soul._

**Le Fin.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**bien, ¿que les parecio?..les gusto?...lo odiaron?...Odien a Brenda si quieren..io la odio :B xD  
y se pondra mas detestable todavia...¬¬...odienla tienen todo mi permiso...Saben lo dificil que fue inventarla T0T...eso va contra todos mis prinicpios... ¬¬*...repito O-DIEN-LA!**

**ya...me despido...Bye!**


	6. Acto V

**Perdonen el retrasooo! T-T esq me quede afinando un timepo este cap para que quedara bien...pero igual perdoooon! T^T. Bueno que puedo decir, AMO SUS REVIEWS!, me hacen sentir inteligente =3= xD,**

**ACLARACIÓN:**

**En una parte se nombra a Esme...la esposa de Wez, bien quiero aclarar que ella soy Yo xD..si sé que puede sonar molestoso pero no se preocupen no interferiré con la historia, tal como dijo Wez: ''la veras en la boda de Soul''. Asi que por ese lado no hay problem ^^.**

**ii creo que esa era numas xd**

**a si!..Tengo unaa duda...  
¿QUIEREN O NO QUIEREN UN LEMMON?...OJO: que eeste seria mi primer lemmon...demo lo dejare a uds. que elijan ^^  
LEMMON O NO LEMMON...HE AHI EL PROBLEMA. XD**

**Ya nu los molesto más ii pasemos a la Historia~~**

_**~~*Soul Eater no es mio corresponde a Atsushi ookubo-sensei Bones Square Enix ETC...*~~**_

**Si fuera mio..seria Shojo...PERO NO PERDERIA LOS LITROS Y LITROS DE SANGRE! xD**

______________________________________________________________________________

**~Le Chapter 5: ''Soy mejor que ella''**

_Es…La prometida de Soul._

Esas palabras, esa frase, resonaban por toda la habitación. Maka estaba atónita. Tsubaki bajo su rostro. Cuando lo levanto vio el rostro de Maka con esa expresión de ida.

-¿Maka-chan?- susurró Tsubaki, con preocupación.

-Estoy bien…- reaccionó la joven.

-¿Segura?- Tsubaki aún dudaba.

-Segura- sonrió la chica forzadamente- La verdad es que Soul tiene que tener una vida…Yo siempre seré su amiga…Nada más. E-Estoy bien con eso.

-Maka-chan…-pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, alguien entro en la habitación.

-Tsubaki…y…Tú la chica nueva…Las necesitan en el despacho del Señor Evans-era una joven de cabellos castaños claros, y lisos, de ojos azules.-Rápido.

-Si Liz-chan…-Tsubaki se levanto de su asiento- vamos…Maka-chan- de nuevo sonrió Tsubaki.

-Si- sonrió la joven.

-¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen!- intervino Liz.-Ella no trae el uniforme…Habrá que ir a buscarle uno…Ya vuelvo- dicho esto la chica salio corriendo. A los 5 segundos después volvió con un traje de mucama.-Listo…

-Ok- Maka lo tomo. Pasaron unos minutos y Maka aún no salía.

-Maka-Chan… ¿Sucede algo?- habló Tsubaki dándole a la puerta pequeños golpecitos.-Maka el señor Evans nos necesita…- siguió hablándole a Maka.

-N-no quiero salir…V-ve tu Tsubaki-chan…-habló Maka con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Tsubaki con preocupación-¿sucede algo Maka?

-E-Es…Esto…El traje esta muy co-corto para mi…-dicho esto Maka salió de la habitación para dar a conocer sus piernas. El traje era como el de todas las mucamas solo que este era más corto llegaba por sobre la rodilla.-Lo ves…Yo no puedo andar con esto…Se me vera todo.

-No creo Maka-chan, solo debes andar con cuidado…-sonrió Tsubaki.

-Además Maka-chan, ese vestido es el último que queda.-Respondió Liz- pero ya tenemos que irnos.

-Está bien…-suspiró Maka.

Mientras que en el armario donde se concentraban los vestidos de las sirvientas, quedaban muchos más.

_Mientras en el Estudio del Señor Evans…_

-Entonces, Lady Brenda…Usted toca el arpa ¿no?, pues nuestro Soul toca el piano.-hablaba el Señor Evans, padre de Soul.

-¿Enserio?, podríamos ser un gran dúo-habló Brenda para luego mirar a Soul, que estaba con la mirada perdida ¿_Casarme con ella? No quiero._ Pensaba el joven.- ¿Cierto Soul-sama?

-No-habló el joven- No, No quiero casarme con ella.

-¿Qué?- balbuceó el padre de Soul- ¿Qué has dicho?

-No me quiero casar con Lady Brenda, no es nada en contra de ella, es más, es realmente hermosa, pero…

-¿No la amas?-musitó la madre de Soul, que hablaba por primera vez.

-Exacto…-susurró Soul.-Yo amo a otra chica.-dijo firmemente.

-¡Ya basta!, te casaras con Lady Brenda, te guste o no, y esta será mi última palabra.-habló bastante enfadado el padre de Soul.

La aludida solo miraba con extrañeza la escena, _vaya familia, _pensó la joven.

-Que tal…-habló, Wez Evans, el hermano mayor de Soul-Si…dejamos que Lady Brenda se quede aquí unos días, para que ella y Soul se conozcan mejor. Después veremos que pasa ¿Esta bien?

-Al fin, un Evans salió inteligente- suspiró el padre de Soul y Wez, el Señor Evans se giró y miro a Brenda- Querida Lady Brenda, lamentó la estupidez de mi hijo menor. Que lástima que Wez este casado.

-Y felizmente, querido padre- habló el aludido con suficiencia.

-Muy bien, una semana… ¿Ok?- sentenció el padre, mirando a Soul con ira.

_Será una semana bastante larga…_-pensaron los dos Evans más jóvenes.

Dicho esto el Señor Evans se retiró de la habitación, seguido de su esposa, Ragnarok y Brenda, Soul y Wez se quedaron en la habitación.

-¿Y? ¿Que harás hermano?- habló de repente Wez, provocando un sobresalto en Soul.

-…Bien estaba pensando-habló, pero fue cortado por otra puerta voladora, una chica gritando, y la risa de otras dos.

-¡Oigan!...E-Eso no fue gracioso- habló Maka acariciando su parte posterior- me duele…

-Eran blancas…-susurró Soul.

-¡Eh!- habló fuertemente Maka- ¿¡Las Viste!?- esta vez con enfado, mientras un gran sonrojo se le extendía por la cara.

-Si. Pero, son aburridas- Respondió Soul con naturalidad, colocando sus brazos tras su nuca y mirando hacia atrás.

-¿¡QUEEEE!?...¿¡Aburridas!?

-Como tú…- habló de nuevo Soul dejando al descubierto una gran sonrisa.

-…- Maka solo se sonrojo más y guardo su furia, respirando una y otra vez.-Oh… ¿Wez?

-¿Maka?- habló Wez que miraba la escena con total escepticismo.-Vaya que has crecido…

-Tú igual…-le sonrió Maka- y, ¿Como has estado?

-Bien- le devolvió la sonrisa- Mira- ordeno, levantando su mano para ver una sortija en su dedo medio.

-Wow… ¿E-Estas casado?- exclamó Maka incrédula, mirando el hermoso anillo de oro. Wez asintió.- y… ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-Su nombre es Esme, la veras en la boda de Soul…- al mencionar eso…_La boda de Soul… _Maka bajo la cabeza, en tono de tristeza. Rápidamente Wez añadió-…Si es que se llega a realizar, claro.

-¿Ha?...-susurró Maka- ¿Si…Es que se realiza…?- Terminó Maka incrédula.

-Bien veras- trató de explicar Wez, pero fue cortado por Soul.

-Y no se realizara, Maka…-Soul se acercó lentamente a la chica aún en el piso y se arrodillo a un lado de ella-…Me dieron una semana para ver como me llevo con ella.

- Y… ¿Por qué me lo dices de esta forma…?- susurró Maka. Al ver esto Wez se salió de la habitación lentamente.

-Pues…-se acerco más-Maka…

-Soul…- Maka también empezó a acercarse.

-Maka…-de repente para Maka el mundo dejó de existir. Pero Soul se separó bruscamente.

-Jajajaja~- se empezó a reír Soul. Causando una mirada confusa por parte de Maka.

-¿Qué es lo tan gracioso?

Soul se detuvo- ¡Que querías besarme! ¡Jajajaja~!- se siguió riendo el albino.

-¿¡QUEEE!? Yo querer besarte… ¿a ti?...Po-Por favor…-habló Maka, Soul se había estado burlando de ella todo ese momento.- Te odio.

-Aww…Pero no te pongas así-dujo Soul y le estiró la mano-Vamos…Arriba.

-Si-Maka sujeto la mano de Soul, para luego sonreírle.- Señorito Evans…

-…-Soul se sonrojo por las palabras de Maka, aunque siempre lo llamaban Señorito Evans, que esas palabras provinieran de los labios de su amiga Maka era… _¿Fantasioso?..¡No!... ¡Por Dios en que piensas Soul!_..._Maka es solo tu amiga_.- No me digas así…Suena…Vergonzoso, si viene de ti…Solo dime Soul-San desde ahora ¿OK?

Está bien- respondió la chica sonriendo-Y… ¿Qué tal ''Amo''?

_Amo, Amo, Amo…_

Luego de que Maka pronunciara esa palabra, la mente de Soul, que no es para nada santa, empezó a trabajar en las fantasías escondidas tras esa palabra. Finalmente Soul libero casi toda la sangre de su cuerpo, desmayándose, y dejando a una asustada y preocupada Maka.

Cuando la joven llego al lado de su amigo, este solo estaba inconsciente, pero misteriosamente, sonriendo.

Mientras que desde el jardín trasero, justo en el lugar donde Maka había estado, Brenda observaba furiosa la escena, cubriéndose el rostro con su inseparable abanico y frunciendo el ceño.

~~~~º~~~~

-¡Yosh!-exclamó Maka al terminar de poner la mesa-…Todo esta listo…No puedo creer que le ordené la mesa a Soul, su familia.- su semblante alegre cambia por uno de fastidio-Y a Brenda… ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Albarn-habló una voz femenina.

-¿La-Lady Brenda…?- reaccionó con sorpresa Maka.- ¿Ne-Necesita algo?

-Si…Necesito que te alejes de mi prometido.-ordeno la joven sin rodeos, Maka solo le miró extrañada pero más sorprendida por su orden.

-Pe-Perdón… ¿Qué?

-Aparte de tonta, eres sorda…Te lo dejare más claro- la chica se acerco a Maka peligrosamente, en el trayecto levanto una mano, acorralo a Maka contra la pared. Luego coloco lentamente acerco su mano a la frente de la joven Albarn. Y aplico un chorlito.

-Te acercas a Soul niñata y me asegurare de que tu vida sea un infierno.

-¿A si? Pues inténtalo a ver si puedes.

Dicho esto ambas se separaron. Brenda fue la primera en hablar.

-Plana.- atacó.

-Fea.-le devolvió Maka.

-Enana.-Volvió a hablar a atacar Brenda.

-Jirafa.- Devolvió nuevamente Maka.

-¿Como puedes creer que Soul se fijaría en ti?

-Bueno, si se llegara a fijar en ti, ¿Qué se puede esperar?

Brenda estaba más que enfadada, aquella mocosa enana le devolvía todos los insultos.

_**Soy mejor que ella**. _Pensaron ambas jóvenes.

-¡Ya me hartaste!-Brenda se lanzo encima de Maka, para tirarle el pelo, y Maka obviamente no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, jalones de pelo iban y venían, era una pelea un tanto, que digo, **muy** infantil.

-¿Todavía no te rindes, _ricitos_?- habló Maka.

-Aún no _rubia_…-le devolvió Brenda.

De repente la puerta se abre de improvisto.

_Mierda…_

____________________________________________________________________

**¿Que les parecio? *3*...buenno lo otro...le cambie los titulos de los caps. a mi fic por que era más comodo, en algunos cap nu me caia los titulos asique los deje como Acto I , etc.**

**biien esooo! Los amoo!  
Espero q me alimenten con reviews *3***


	7. Acto VI

_**Matte matte matee! xDD, bien aqui esta el capp 6 :3, espero que sea de su agradoo!**_

**_Saludos a toodos los que me alimentaron con reviewws, que puedo decir los AMOOOOO!  
Bueno eso.. no los entretengo más_**

**_Sutorii Hajimemashita!_**

_**________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Le Chapter 6: ''Que la Guerra comience''**_

De repente la puerta se abre de improvisto.

_Mierda…_

-La cena esta…-La voz se detuvo.- Servida.-Finalizó. Era Ragnarok.

-Lady Brenda ¿Qué hace Aquí?-Preguntó el padre de Soul.

-Ha es solo que…A Maka-chan se le hizo pesado el servir ¿verdad?- Habló Branda para finalizar con una risita nerviosa.

-Si- Habló Maka también finalizando con una risita nerviosa.

-¿Maka?-Pregunto confundido el padre de Soul-Me suena ese nombre…Dime querida ¿De por casualidad tu apellido es Albarn?

-Emm…Si Señor.

-…-El padre de Soul se detuvo unos minutos para luego acercarse a toda velocidad a Maka- **TÚ…TÚ ¿¡NO ERES LA HIJA DE DEATH SCYTHE-SAMA!?**

**-**¿He?-se sorprendió Maka-S-si…

-Liz, Patty-Habló el padre de Soul chasqueando los dedos.

-¡Si señor!

-¿Quien le puso a la Señorita Maka un vestido de sirvienta?- la menor, Patty, iba a hablar pero el Señor Evans continuó- No me importa, ¡Tráiganle otra ropa por el amor de Dios! Esta jovencita es hija de Death Scythe-sama. No merece tener estas prendas de sirvienta- Luego el hombre se volvió hacia Maka- Le ruego acepte mis disculpas Señorita Maka – el hombre finalizo haciendo una reverencia. Maka solo miraba confundida _¿El padre de Soul sabe de mi padre…? _Brenda miraba con asombro _¿Esa niña es hija de una Death Scythe?_

- Cariño, Maka, Lady Brenda…-Habló la madre de Soul.- Creo que es hora de cenar.

-Ah si claro…Pero primero, señorita Maka colóquese la ropa que Liz y Patty trajeron, para que cene más cómoda- el Señor Evans sonrió. Maka asintió, hizo una reverencia y susurro un ligero _gracias _al padre de Soul, luego se dirigió a donde las jóvenes la esperaban con la ropa, Maka la tomo volviendo a susurrar un _gracias_. Saliendo así de la habitación.

-Fiu~…-suspiró Maka-que alegría haber salido de allí…Me pregunto como mi padre y el Sr. Evans se conocieron…Ha~, seguramente ahora creerá que soy un arma…- finalizó la chica con tono sollozo.

Caminando por el pasillo, choco con Wez.

-Ouch, ¿Maka?-Wez se le quedo mirando- ¿estas bien?

-Si-hablo Maka- Oye, ¿Sabes donde puedo cambiarme?

-Claro-El joven sonrió- En la habitación del fondo.

-Enserio, muchas gracias Wez- Maka hizo una reverencia y salio corriendo hacia la habitación.

Wez se quedo mirando a la chica correr y sonrió maliciosamente. Y empezó a caminar hacia el comedor.

-Les servirá para reforzar su relación.-mencionó en un susurro.

Una vez llegada, Maka, a la habitación señalado por Wez, noto algo muy extraño.

-Vaya-exclamó la chica- La luces están apagadas.-_Será mejor que no las prenda._-debe de ser una habitación de huéspedes.-_rayos, no puedo ver nada…_Pensó la joven.

Terminado de inspeccionar la habitación y de haber chocado con algunos muebles, Maka comenzó a desvestirse lentamente, retirando el vestido, luego las medias y obviamente los zapatos, luego sus manos de dirigieron hacia su espalda para desabotonar el brassier, cuando hubo hecho eso…

La puerta del baño se abre…

-Ha~…Que buena estaba el agua…- exclamó aquella voz que Maka reconoció al instante.

La chica se giro para proteger su espalda desnuda del chico.

-**¿¡Soul!?**

**-¿¡Eh!?¿¡Maka!?**

**-¿¡Que haces aquí, pervertido!?**

**-¡Esta es mi habitación por si no te habías dado cuenta, idiota!**

**-**¿Qué…? ¿Tu habitación?

_Flash Back_

_-Claro-El joven sonrió- En la habitación del fondo._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Imagen metal, Wez sonriendo, con dos cuernos y una cola del Demonio._ Wez, ¡Te Odio!_

-Bueno de ser así, perdón, solo quería un lugar donde cambiarme y…-la voz de la chica se fue apagando y un sonrojo se empezó a extender por su rostro. Soul con una toalla solo en su parte baja, y un cuerpo totalmente bien formado.

-¿Maka?...-Soul estaba un poco confundido la mirada que Maka tenia sobre él. Al ver esto sonrió- ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡De que estas hablando!? Jejeje…-Maka se reía nerviosamente mientras desviaba la mirada.

-No eres igual que las otras chicas que conozco…-suspiro resignado Soul. Alejándose de Maka.- por cierto, deberías arreglarte el bra(*).

-Mm.…-Maka bajo su mirada- **¡HAAAAAAAA!**

Unos minutos después Maka ya con la ropa que Liz y Patty le habían dejado. Salió del baño, llevaba un vestido rosa pastel, un poco inflado, bajo la cintura, con encajes blancos y hermosos, Soul quedo con la boca abierta, el vestido era hermoso, pero lo era aun más si Maka lo llevaba puesto. Pero no solo eso atrajo la atención del joven, el escote del vestido era…_Provocador._

_-_Soul, ¿co-como me veo? Se honesto por favor.- Maka le pidió al chico una respuesta, mientras de daba vueltas con el vestido.- De veras que, ya sabes… ¿No esta corto?

-No. Para nada.- dicho esto el joven sonrió con confianza.

_**¿Quieres lanzarte hacia ella? ¿No es así?**_

-Vamos- Soul posó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Maka. La chica se sonrojo levemente y ambos salieron de la habitación.

_En el comedor…_

-Ya llegue Familia.- habló Soul.

-¡Soul, cariño! ¡Siéntate aquí!- habló Brenda, indicando un puesto al lado de ella.

-No Soul, siéntate aquí.-indico Maka.

-Dije que AQUÍ.-volvió a hablar Brenda.

-Pues se sentirá más cómodo AQUÍ.- Maka ya estaba que sacaba chispas.

_Grrrrr…._

A final de cuentas Soul quedó en medio de las dos chicas. Las jóvenes se miraban con desprecio, más por parte de Brenda que no creía que esa niña estuviera a su nivel. Maka solo se concentraba en no mirar a Soul o a Brenda, ya que era molesto, solo de repente lanzaba una mirada de odio hacia Brenda.

Mientras sucedía eso, el padre de Soul se levanto y empezó a dar pequeños y suaves golpecitos a su copa, para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Muy bien, como todos saben, hoy tenemos a dos invitadas especiales: La Señorita Maka-san y Lady Brenda.-Hizo una pausa.- Bueno, yo no soy muy bueno para anunciar lo siguiente así que, dejare que mi hermosa esposa hable.- dicho esto la joven señora se paro y empezó a hablar.

-Como todos sabrán, Lady Brenda es la prometida de nuestro querido Soul.-al haber dicho esto, Brenda le sacó la lengua a Maka. Esta solo le miró con desaprobación, suspirando levemente.-Bien quiero decir que ese matrimonio se cancela.

**-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?**

Ese ''Qué'', fue masivo, a todo volumen, y desconcertante.

-Pero déjenme continuar- pidió la Señora Evans.- Digo que se cancela, por que, les quiero proponer algo a Uds. 3.

Lo tres jóvenes le miraron con desconcierto y confusión, ¿Qué era lo que quería proponer la Señora Evans? Un silencio se extendió por la habitación.

-Y, ¿Qué seria esa ''propuesta'' madre?- habló Soul cortando aquel silencio que se había provocado.

-Bien querido hijo, querida Lady Brenda, Querida Maka, lo que quiero proponer es: Una guerra por quien se quedara con Soul.

Bien, luego de eso, las caras de asombro no faltaron. Nuestro querido Soul quedo totalmente con la boca hasta el piso, sin antes atragantarse con el trozo de carne que tenia en la boca. Maka y Brenda no lo querían creer. Wez había escupido todo el vino que tenia en su boca.

La, sonriente, madre de Soul miraba al los presentes con cara completamente satisfecha.

-Pero ¿Po-Por que…?- rompió el silencio Wez.

-Bien, que buena pregunta Wez.-Respondió la Señora Evans.- Piensa, será más divertido.

Maka se levantó y se dirigió hacia la Señora Evans extendiéndole la mano, la Señora Evans, la miro y sonrió.

-Acepto.-Dijo secamente.

-Que infantil.- Brenda se levanto, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿Tienes miedo a perder?- dijo Maka.

Brenda se detuvo secamente y se giro.

-¿¡DONDE TENGO QUE FIRMAR!? ¡ACEPTO!

-Bien-habló la madre de Soul- ¡Ya esta decidido!

**¡Bieeeen~!**

-¡Pe-Pero oigan falta mi decisión!-termino por decir Soul.

Pero ya estaba decido: **Que la Guerra, Comience.**

_**Le Fin~**_

**________________________________________________________**

**_Que les parecio?, espero que le haya gustadooo~~ (8)_**

**_Alimentenme con review onegai~~ T^T_**


End file.
